


pins and needles

by otter8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Needles, cute minghao, jun isn't, minghao is scared of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter8/pseuds/otter8
Summary: Minghao has to do his injection, unfortunately he's afraid of needles. Luckily, Jun is able to coax him into getting it.





	pins and needles

“Come on Minghao, it doesn’t hurt at all,” I encourage my boyfriend who was currently waiting for his flu injection. In our school it was compulsory that students were vaccinated with the flu vaccine every 2 years. I didn’t mind needles, in fact I had already done my injection, a cotton bud over the wound to serve as a reminder. Minghao on the other hand, dreaded the day, he was always reluctant to go in and each time I had to coax my boyfriend into the room.

“Junnie, I don’t wanna go, their scary with their pointy needles!” Minghao whines in protest as I pushes him towards the door. 

“How about if I go in with you, I’ll distract you, you won’t even feel it” I tries to compromise. Minghao mulls over the idea, before pouting and nodding. With a happy grin, I grab his hand noting down the fact that it’s clammy with sweat and pull him into the vaccine room, or as Minghao calls it, the “room of horror.” Plopping down on one of the seats I pull Minghao onto my lap. The nurse smiles warmly at them before asking,

“Nervous?” to which Minghao replies with a shy nod.

The nurse laughs warmly before sterilising the needle. Minghao gulps as the lady finishes cleaning and refilling the needle. I rub up and down his back and waist to help him relax, I keep doing it until I feel his muscles relax. As th lady counts down from 3, I card my hands through his hair to sooth him. 

As soon as the lady pierces the skin with the sharp tip, Minghao winces in pain, without a second thought I lean over his shoulder to kiss him. He kisses back immediatly, moaning softly into my mouth. A soft cough breaks us apart, Minghao immediatly blushes, cheeks flushed red from the kiss. The nurse smiles, albeit a little awkwardly, before placing a cotton bud on the small wound.

We both thank the nurse before heading out back into the foyer where the other students are waiting.

“See Hao it wasn’t that bad, I bet you didn’t even feel it!” I tell him smugly.

“That’s only because your lips distracted me,” he huffs indignantly

“Oh? Did they now, maybe I should do that more often.” I smirk waggling my eyebrows slightly.

“Shut up,” my boyfriend replies before walking away leaving me to chase after him.

“Wait Hao! I didn’t mean it, come back!”


End file.
